Dragons Aren't All I Think About
by Cyclone20
Summary: Hiccup shows Astrid that dragons aren't the only thing he thinks about under the bright lights of Arvendole's Fire. HiccupXAstrid, One-Shot.


**Author's Note:**

What's going on everybody? This is going to be my second How To Train Your Dragon One-Shot focusing around Hiccup/Astrid so I hope that you all enjoy it!

I think with episode six of Defenders of Berk; I along with a majority of you were probably a bit disappointed with the lack of Hiccup/Astrid at the end of the episode so instead of just having Hiccup put his hand on Astrid's shoulder, I figured that this idea would do justice to what obviously didn't happen.

I have a couple of small notes at the end of the story but otherwise, once again please enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. That is Dreamworks Property and I have no plans in the near future to start a campaign to buy Dreamworks.  
_

* * *

**How To Train Your Dragon: Dragons Aren't All I Think About**

Arvendole's Fire continued to dance through the sky roughly an hour or so after Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs had arrived back at Berk after stopping the Flightmare from reaching their small but sturdy town.

After the teens arrived, Stoick announced that there would be a newly started ceremony to celebrate Arvendole's Fire now that the Flightmare would not be returning to wreck the village every 10 years. Once the party ended all but two individuals went their separate ways as it was getting near 2:00 in the morning.

Instead of going home like everyone else, Astrid decided to head over to a cliff that overlooked the sea and where you could see a perfect view Arvendole's Fire in its full glory.

Following unnoticed by the young blond was naturally the reddish-brown haired dragon trainer Hiccup as well as his loyal Night Fury Toothless. The pair followed Astrid until they saw her stop and sit on the side of the cliff and dangle her legs over the edge.

Hiccup continued to watch Astrid for a couple of minutes as she looked very angelic in a way with Arvendole's Fire raging above their heads but decided he had waited long enough and went out to greet her.

As Hiccup neared her, Astrid heard his light footsteps and turned around to see the young boy. Upon realizing that her follower was Hiccup, Astrid put on a smile and said softly "Hey Hiccup."

"Hey Astrid, mind if I sit?" asked Hiccup softly looking right into Astrid bright blue eyes.

"Not at all" said Astrid while gesturing with her hand for him to take the spot next to her.

Hiccup nodded and sat down lightly next to the blond Viking while dangling his legs over the edge just as she had.

Astrid looked at Hiccup for a moment before looking back out towards Arvendole's Fire and saying softly "sure is a beautiful night."

"Yeah… it feels good that we can actually enjoy Arvendole's Fire every ten years now instead of having to fear the Flightmare coming."

"Yeah…" replied Astrid slowly the pair fell into a comfortable silence, just taking in what they wouldn't see for another ten years.

Unconsciously Astrid shifted her body towards Hiccup in order to feel the warmness radiating from his body. One wouldn't think that Hiccup would be the warmest boy on Berk but Astrid just felt a certain sense of closeness in times like these. For her, it was a time where she didn't need to worry about Tuffnut, Ruffnut, or Snotlout coming out of nowhere to ruin the moment between them. It wasn't like she couldn't express herself to Hiccup when everyone else was around but in times like these and after everything he did for her just hours earlier, it just made showing her real emotions for him all the easier.

Astrid almost didn't even realize as she slowly put her head on Hiccups shoulder while the young dragon trainer decided to take her hand in his while interlacing their fingers. Astrid had no complaints and if anything she just shifted even closer to the reddish-brown haired teen.

The two continued to sit there for another fifteen minutes both with now full consciousness of what they were doing although either failing to find and argument against it.

Hiccup figured now was a good time as any as he turned his head slightly and kissed the crown of her forehead and in response caused Astrid to release a very light sigh of approval. The young dragon trainer then asked lightly "wanna go on a ride with me?"

Astrid didn't even comprehend the words Hiccup spoke before a quick soft "yes" emerged from her mouth as if she knew he was going to ask her.

A smile appeared on Hiccup's face as he helped her get up and with their fingers still unconsciously interlaced, led her to where Toothless was laying against a rock with the ground below him burned from plasma to create heat for himself as he waited for the pair.

As Hiccup approached his loyal dragon he asked "you mind taking us going for a ride bud?"

Toothless, who was always eager to go flying grunted in approval and got down so the pair could get on him with Hiccup getting on first and then extending a hand to Astrid which she took without hesitation as she immediately put her arms around Hiccup waist to hold on.

"Alright bud, let's go" said Hiccup and Toothless took off not like the first time where he was spinning and diving in and out of the sea but gently as he made his way up into Arvendole's Fire. Sure the pair had already been up here before but at the time they were focusing on stopping the Flightmare from reaching Berk so being able to take everything in now was just and amazing moment for the couple.

As they were flying through the bright aurora, Astrid laid her head on his shoulder while Hiccup grabbed one of her hands and interlaced their fingers together while just simply enjoying the sight before them.

After a couple more minutes Astrid decided to break the silence and said softy "so why did you help me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup curiously as he moved his head slightly to look into Astrid eyes.

"Well… with the Flightmare and clearing my family's name. I know that you're the head of the dragon academy and it's kinda your job to help everyone that you can but still… I feel like it was for a different reason then all the others."

"Eh… I don't know" said Hiccup in a nonchalant tone as he turned his head back to face the clouds but before Astrid was about to respond in a more angry statement Hiccup continued by saying "maybe I just wanted to show you that Dragons aren't all I think about."

Upon hearing that Astrid immediately shut herself up before she said anything to hasty. After another moment of silence, Astrid asked softly "so what else do you think about?"

Up in the air, in the middle of Arvendole's Fire, Hiccup knew that nobody for miles could hear a word for their conversation so without hesitation the reddish-brown haired dragon trainer responded with a very short and sweet "you."

The breath in Astrid through hitched for a second before the realization of that word sunk into her and she responded by pulling herself closer to Hiccup while saying softly in his ear "how so?"

The corner of Hiccups mouth twitched in a smile as he felt the warmness of Astrid breath making his insides heat up tremendously. It didn't take him long for him respond "I think you know why but I knew that this was going to be a difficult time for you. The Flightmare was really making you angry, angrier than usual and when I see you get like that, seeing you visibly hurt on the inside and outside because of what happened to your uncle made me feel a bad pain in my heart because of how much I care for you. I guess I just wanted to show you that training dragons isn't the only thing I think about."

Astrid smiled and said softly "you know… I think about you a lot too."

"You… do?" asked a slightly astonished Hiccup.

Astrid who now had a light blush on her cheeks nodded and leaned forward to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

This caused a light blush to appear on Hiccups cheeks as well as the young dragon trainer turned back towards Astrid and said "it's getting late, you ready to head back?"

Astrid nodded and Hiccup took the motion to tell Toothless "alright bud you ready to head back?"

Toothless let out a light roar as the swiftly turned around and headed towards the island.

* * *

Once the trio reached the cliff where they left, Hiccup and Astrid got off Toothless who was getting very tired himself so he decided to head back to the house, leaving Hiccup and Astrid to themselves.

"So…" stated Hiccup a bit awkwardly but Astrid would have none of that right now as she moved forward to engulf the reddish-brown haired teen in a tight hug before pulling back slightly so she could see his face while leaving her arms around his neck.

"So… you didn't really answer my question before" stated Astrid with a smirk.

"Oh yeah… how didn't I answer it?" replied Hiccup back with a little swagger as he wasn't going to let Astrid win this little battle.

"Come on, you know yourself that you didn't entirely answer the question so let hear it; how do you think about me?"

Hiccup completely dodged the question again said "How about we try this, close your eyes and by the time you open them again you will know exactly how I feel?"

Astrid gave a small sigh and decided to go along with his little idea as she closed her eyes and began to say "fine, I don't know why you're having me do this bu-"

Astrid couldn't finish her sentence as Hiccup had silenced her by kissing her right on the lips. Astrid wasn't sure what was coming at first but the moment she felt his lips she immediately responded to the kiss in full earnest by pulling him as close to herself as possible. Hiccup's arms had snaked their way around her waist as they continued to kiss in full stride knowing full heartedly that nobody on the island would disrupt this peaceful time together.

After a couple of minutes of pure bliss for the couple, they broke for air and put their foreheads gently together as if trying to read each other's thoughts. Astrid was about to open her eyes but Hiccup said quickly but softly "keep your eyes closed for a second…" and as if she had no choice but to listen kept her eyes shut.

While shut Astrid felt Hiccup connect something cold around her neck before he leaned forward and kissed her again spreading an almost addictive sense of warmth through her body. As Astrid was about to unconsciously deepen the kiss between them she felt Hiccup unwrap his arms from her waist and pull away from her while she heard him say softly "I hope you like it Astrid, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Astrid heard footsteps of him running away as her eyes burst open to reveal that he was indeed long gone.

Astrid look all around to see if she could catch a glimpse of the young dragon trainer but decided that he was indeed gone as Astrid went to look towards her neck to see a small silver necklace with a small outline of Stormfly's face on the bottom near her heart.

Astrid immediately pulled it up towards her eyes to examine the fine piece of jewelry before everything that Hiccup had done tonight finally hit her like a ton of bricks.

The blond Viking looked up at the sky to see that Arvendole's Fire had almost nearly disappeared and when that last glint of light vanished Astrid looked back towards the necklace and said softly with a smirk on her face to nobody in particular "so I guess you really love me… don't you dragon boy."

Astrid began to walk towards the confines of home with the same smirk now smile on her face all while thinking one thing "I love you too Hiccup... but damn I can't wait to punch you tomorrow for this!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright so I hope that after reading this One-Shot it will make you all feel a bit better after what they didn't do with episode six of Defender of Berk! I really enjoyed writing this so I hope that you all enjoyed it!

Just a couple of quick note if your still all reading this:

Please feel free to leave a review as I love hearing from everyone and it makes me feel to know that all of you are enjoying my stories so please don't hesitate to drop a little something!

If you would like to beta read this story then just PM me and I'm sure that we could work out something as I always would prefer somebody checking it over as I always want my stories to be the best they can be.

The only other thing is that I encourage all of you to head over to my profile page and check out my other stories Acceptance, which is another How To Train Your Dragon One-Shot, and Crossroads which is a Pokémon Story so please check them out!

Once again I hope that you all enjoyed reading this and have an awesome day!  
Cyclone20


End file.
